


Beginnings

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, Dramatic Irony, Loyalty porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dinobot meets his Megatron. Written for the tf_speedwriting advent calendar 2013, prompt, "Happy Times".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

"Megatron." Dinobot leaned over the tiny table at the Predacon fueling spot, interrupting his new friend's rant.

"What about him, my Deinobot?" The little stress, on the _terrible_ , was new to Dinobot then, and lost to him now.

"Not him, Megatron. You." Dinobot took the strong hand in his own, lifting it, kissing the hand and then, lingeringly, on the part where--he could almost see--the cannon would attach. "My Megatron."

"I do enjoy your berth talk." His optics were...questioning, uncertain, as they so seldom were, even then.

"It wasn't berth talk." Dinobot lifted his face, but kept his hand on Megatron's arms. "The Predacons need a new leader. They need a Megatron."

"They need me." It wasn't, quite a question, and the hand clasped Dinobot's arm, firmly, in return.

"Yes. You. Megatron." Even as he looked up at Megatron for approval, Dinobot had never been so sure in his life.

"And you, Dinobot? Who are you, in this new Cybertron of ours? Would you be my...Starscream?" Megatron's fingers stroked Dinobot's arm, his optics looked into him searchingly, and Dinobot would have been anything for him, in that moment--almost.

"No, Megatron. I will be as loyal as Cyclonus, always your strong right arm." He clutched tight, almost enough to dent Megatron's metal, optics and force shaping him into what Dinobot--and the Predacons--need.

"Cyclonus, is it, then?" The word was thrilling, but not as much as hearing his own name in Megatron's voice.

Dinobot dropped his optics, for a moment, gathering his nerve, then lifted them again. "Just--Dinobot. Your Deinobot, Megatron."

"Mine," Megatron said, and smiled. "Yesss, I like you, _my_ Deinobot. I like the way you think. Come, come to my rooms, and we will talk of revolution."

"Yes, Megatron." Dinobot followed, sure, for one splended moment, of the course his life was taking.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dinobot/"Deinobot" thing, see the [etymology of dinosaur.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur#Etymology)


End file.
